Past, Present, and Future
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Mac has a sister! Who knew! Adam meets her at a party for one of the CSIs, will love bloom? Adam/OC establish SMACked, DL and Flangell woop! Pay up never happened, Lucy's born. set after season 5. Rated because of implied sex and foul language.
1. The Past is shown

A/N: So my summary sucked. Like always. Anyway, It's Adam/OC, the OC is Felicity Taylor, Mac's sister. Blah, blah, blah. It's long but I needed to tie up the loose ends. thanks for reading!!!

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this right now, If I owned CSI:NY I'd probably Adam's love interest. Got it? Good.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Felicity Breelynn Taylor! Open up! Ever since dad died you've been locked in that damn room, whenever I'm home! Stella's beginning to think you've run, but I've heard you laughing at the television, and you took all the hot water the other day!" Mac Taylor yelled into his second spare bedroom. His sister had locked herself in there when he was home everyday for two years. No dates, no take out, nothing. At least, not when he was home.

The door swung open to reveal a short brunette girl in gym shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled into a slicked back ponytail and she was holding a bag of carrots.

"Want one big bro?" She asked as he stepped inside and tore the bolts off the door.

"Liss, I'm getting you out of here. You're going to go get a shower and put on some mildly nice clothes. You're having dinner with the team." Mac said forcefully. His stubborn little sister stood her ground.

"Ummmm, no. I'm not leaving." She said and turned back to her tiny abode. It was spotless save for the pile of whiskey bottles in the corner.

"Aha, so that's where all my whiskey ran off to. My little sister. You are above drinking age right?" He joked as she sat down on the queen sized bed that covered a small cubby-like wall.

"Ha-ha. Laugh your ass off Mac. I'm 30." She said as she grabbed another carrot stick out of the bag.

"Liss, your coming to the bar tonight. No more drinking away your sorrows and holing yourself up in your room. You haven't seen my team in two years. Stella misses you and Lindsay wants to know where you fell off the face of the earth at." He said as he picked a carrot stick out of the bag.

She glared at him, contemplating how to take on her Marine brother. She decided completely against it. "Fine, I'll freaking come. Whatever." She stomped out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She looked at him before she closed the door. "I want to see a picture of the whole team mister. I'll be out in 10."

"Felicity, I don't want to clean up your mess again." He murmured to the thin air.

Ten minutes later, Felicity stepped out of the bathroom clad in a silk robe and a towel in a turban on her head. She rummaged through her drawers for her pair of nice jeans and a red tank. She found the two items and grabbed her cream sweater out of her open closet. She got dressed and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She noticed her jeans must have been a bit too long when she bought them because the bottoms were pooling around her bare feet. She noticed her nails needed to be painted too.

Mac peeked his head in the room to find his sister dressed, painting her nails, with her long brown and auburn hair in thick curlers.

"Come in, stop lurking around like I'm a suspect in murder." She insisted as she dragged herself to her feet. He noticed she had put on her superglue press on nails that fell off after forever. Her toenails were a bright shade of red that matched her tank top and fingernails perfectly.

"You look great, Lissy. Shoes?" He asked.

"Oh no you don't mister! I wanna see that picture before I put those damn heels on." She said forcefully.

"Okay, okay." He pulled out a picture of the whole team surrounding Aiden's grave stone. "They wanted to take the picture. It was long after the funeral. This is the whole team, Liss. I promise." He said, handing her the picture.

She traced the faces with her eyes when one suddenly stuck out to her. A red headed boy with a bit of a beard. His curly hair looked scruffy, but looked soft at the same time. She wanted to reach out and touch it. "Mac, who is this?" She asked pointing to the two people she didn't recognize.

"Ah, the two newbies. Adam Ross is the guy with the red hair. The woman is Jessica Angell-Flack. She looks a lot like you." He said poking her nose.

"Yeah yeah. I'll grab the shoes, tell the team to hold us both seats." She called as she walked to her closet and grabbed her black, cream and red pumps for situations like this. One's your stuck in. She suddenly had an idea as she walked past the mirror. _Number one, take out the curlers. Number two, leave your hair down. Long is gonna be good. _ She thought it over for the time it took to take out the curlers when she had another idea. _Pull the hair up right before you get in there and then take it down as soon as you sit down. _

"You ready Felicity?!" Mac yelled from his room.

"Yeah!" She walked out of her room as she put her gold leaf-shaped earrings in. She grabbed her jacket and the siblings walked out the door.

They jumped into Mac's Avalanche and drove to Sullivan's.

"Do you know what day it is Lissy?" He asked as they pulled in.

"It's the 28th of November." She thought about the day for a bit and then it hit. "Oh, shit. It's Sheldon's birthday." Felicity said as she rushed to scramble out of the truck.

"Slow down there Flutterby!" Mac said grabbing her as she ran towards the front of the bar, tripping over the curb and going sailing into his arms. He helped her stand up straight and brushed the bits of dirt off her black leather jacket.

"Mac, come on! I want to tell my best friend happy 35th!" She said, jumping up and down. The last time she came down, she landed on someone's foot.

"Ow! Holy crap, girl calm down!" The guy came out from behind her and stepped up to Mac. "Boss? Who is this?"

"Oh, Adam. This is my little sister, Felicity. Felicity, Adam Ross." Mac introduced them and she stared at Adam.

"Adam Ross, huh? Felicity Taylor." She said and held her hand out. Adam shook her outstretched hand.

"Awesome! C'mon, you must already know the rest of the team, let's get you inside." He pulled her in and Mac watched as his little sister was taken into the building with a huge smile on her face.

As Felicity was dragged inside by Adam, she couldn't help but think _He-he's-he's cute, that's for sure. I just can't place these other feelings. _She was giddy and her hand felt like it was alight.

"Guys! Mac brought his sister-" Adam started and was cut off by Stella.

"FELICITY!!!!" She engulfed Felicity in a hug.

"Hey Stella! O-okay girl, you can let me down now." Felicity said as Stella picked her up off the ground.

"Stella, let the girl down. I need a hug from my best friend who fell off the face of the earth." Lindsay said as Felicity was dropped into her arms. "Felicity, I missed you so much!" Lindsay said giving her friend a big hug.

"Hey Lindsay. Okay girlfriend, where's that big hunk of boyfriend of yours?" Felicity said as she was passed between the two women.

"He isn't no boyfriend anymore girl." Lindsay said and held up her left hand.

Felicity screamed. "NO WAY! Husband?! That's it, DANNY!"

"What? Fliss? Nuh-uh!" Danny said running over and basically attacking her.

"Woah Danno. Already cheating on your girl?" A voice from behind Stella said.

"Flack? Donald Flack Jr. get your butt out here!" Felicity said from her spot in Danny's arms. "Danny, let go of me."

"Hey Fergie. I see you've met everyone but my wonderful wife, Jess. C'mere Jess and meet an old friend of mine." A brunette crept out from behind Flack and walked around in front.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Angell-Flack. You can call me Jess." She said holding out her hand.

Felicity took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you Jess. I'm Felicity Taylor, Mac's sister. He probably doesn't talk about me."

"No he doesn't talk about you but he does have pictures of you all over the offices."

"Hawkes!!" Felicity screamed and ran into Hawkes' open arms.

"Hey Liss. I missed you." He said and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "How ya been?" He asked holding her at arms length.

"I've been good." She said tucking a hair that had fallen out of the ponytail she had up. She took the ponytail down and her brown hair fell down in waves.

"Holy cow, your hair is long!" Hawkes said.

"Yeah, I haven't really left except for work." Felicity said.

"What are you doing now? I mean the last time I saw you, you were still interning with DuCraytan's law firm."

"Oh, yeah. I left the lawyering business not long after dad died. I'm in the fashion business now. I'm designing for Lagerfeld NYC." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Ah. The Arts huh? What else you doin' 'cause, you can't get muscles like those from designing." Flack said.

"Are you eavesdropping buddy?" Felicity asked Flack. "I'm dancing."

The men all looked at her and the three girls jaws dropped.

"Ballet idiots! I'm teaching and taking a class in my spare time, which is a lot." Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. "Funny." She said sarcastically. A light bulb suddenly turned on in her brain. "Okay, Sheldon. I wasn't as much of an idiot as I thought I was. Mac, keys!" Felicity yelled at her brother.

Mac tossed her the keys to his car. "Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going out. Be back in 10. You want me to take someone with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, take Adam. I have a feeling you two need to talk a little deeper." He said with a wink at the two of them as they took off out the door.

"Where are we going Felicity?" Adam asked as they got in the car.

"We are going to run by my dance place and grab the presents for all these people. I always buy stuff but never get it out to them." She explained as they drove a block and a half to the dance hall.

"Are we both going in?" Adam asked as she jumped out of the car with a nod. "Okay."

The two of them ran inside and she ran straight for her locker. She flung open the locker after she unlocked it. She grabbed four wrapped gift boxes of all different sizes. "Stella, Hawkes, Linds and Dan, and Jess and Flack." She said as she put the boxes in her bag and the pair flew out the door.

"So you knew that Flack got married? And Lindsay and Danny?" Adam said as they got into the car.

"Mac told me Flack got married and Lindsay and Danny too, I was just joking around with Linds." Felicity said as she turned the key in the ignition. "I needed time to think about what to give each of them. I didn't know Mac got a new lab tech though, I would've gotten you something." She said, a light blush covering her pale face.

"Eh' it's fine. I don't exactly like the attention." He said blowing it off. _You could give me something but I'm not sure Mac would be too happy if you did. _

"Oh come on cutie, there's gotta be something." She said.

"Felicity, I don't want your brother to hurt me." He confided.

"Mac wouldn't hurt you if I told him not to." She said.

"Felicity. We'll talk later okay?" He said, putting a hand over hers on the console.

" 'Kay Adam." Felicity said as they pulled up in the parking lot. "C'mon! I have presents to give." She said as she pulled him into Sullivan's.

They walked to the booth where everyone was sitting. "Lookie, lookie!! I have presents!" She pulled the presents out of the bag one at a time and handed them out.

"No way! The body butter from the specialty store I was whining about closing down last year! How?" Stella looked at Felicity in shock.

"I have a friend who knows where they moved." Felicity said.

"Oh Lord, Fliss, I can't take this." Flack said. He held up the solid gold tie clip that said ,"Officer" on it.

"Yes, you can. Keep it. I didn't spend as much as you think. Friend in the gold business."

"Yeah Don, yours doesn't match up to mine. Felicity, I sure as hell can't keep this." Jess held up a maroon cocktail dress.

"Oh yes you can. I made one for both of you." Felicity pointed to both Jess and Lindsay.

"No way. Yankees tickets. You better be able to babysit girly." Danny said waving the tickets around.

"Nope, sorry buddy. I knew you'd be asking that so I got tickets for a day that I have full of dance and then a fashion show. Sorry buddy. Give Luce to Stella and Mac." She said pointing to her brother and her best friend.

"How'd you know about Lucy?" Danny asked.

"Guilty as charged. Mac brought her home and when she was asleep and he was in the shower, I took the liberty of watching her."

"How sweet. Thanks Liss." Lindsay kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"Hawkes, you didn't open your present." Felicity encouraged the doctor to open the gift.

He took the box in both hands and lifted the lid. In it sat a picture of his mother, uncle, aunt and him. It was taken by Felicity when his family came to visit one year, when he was still an ME.

"Mac told me about your uncle and aunt. That's why I had, "In our hearts, life or death" engraved on it." She said bashfully.

Sheldon looked at her with tears in his eyes. He walked over and gave her a bone crushing hug and planted a brotherly kiss in her hair. "Thank you so much, Liss. You have no clue what that means to me."

"I may not, but we helped each other through everything that happened that year and the years before so, I thought, help the only other guy I could even mildly consider being a half sister to." She said from her spot in his arms.

When the sob fest was over, everyone sat down and had a few beers. They moved to separate tables and booths to couples could have alone time because Sheldon's girlfriend was working the bar that night. Adam was sitting with Felicity and they were talking about their lives.

"I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. My dad was a bully to my mom and me. He would verbally and physically abuse both of us. I still have scars all over my body from the whipping and the stabbing She wouldn't walk out on him. Basically, I shy away from authority figures but working at the crime lab has helped me get a bit out of my shell. What about you, I mean, you've lived with the boss man forever right? What's it like living with him? I mean working with him is okay but he just scares me and-" Felicity cut off Adam's rambling.

"I grew up with Mac in Chicago. I actually helped him meet Claire. She was my roommate in college. I went to NYU and Chelsea. Chelsea online after dad died so I could get my fashion and arts degree and NYU before; that's where I got a master's in both Law and Forensic Sciences. I lived with Mac until i was 18, moved out to the dorms. Set Claire up with Mac and I snatched a guy of my own alright? He asks me to marry him after I get out of college. I was living on adrenaline and what I thought was love. I was engaged fresh out of college. It turns out that he was bad news. Drug dealer, gang banger. Well not so much gang as mob. He comes home one night drunk beyond belief." She took a long pull from the beer bottle in front of her. "He beat me bad. Broke two ribs and cracked my jaw. I also have two veneers and a rod in my thigh. He beat me." She looked up through her hair at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"C'mere. You need a friend?" She nodded and moved over next to him. He put his face in her hair and held her close as sobs racked her body.

Mac and Stella came up behind them. "She tell you? About her ex-fiancé?" Mac asked.

Adam nodded. "You want to take her home?" He asked.

Mac shook his head. "She needs someone to listen and I've heard the story too many times. Take her to your place, I'll owe you one. I already owe you so many." Mac said and he and Stella left.

"Hey, panda bear, you're coming to my place tonight. Brother's orders."

Felicity looked up at him. "Why'd you call me panda bear?" She asked.

"Your makeup. You were crying and now you look like a fluffy panda bear." He joked and pulled her up.

She flicked his nose and they walked to his Jeep. "This better be energy efficient or I'm walking." She said.

"You aren't walking anywhere. It's bio-diesel, panda." He said, lifting her into the big truck and starting it up.

"Where's your apartment?" She asked sleepily.

"It's on the Upper East side. Where's Mac's place? You probably need clothes." He said stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Upper East too. It's close to here though. Turn at the next intersection and down about four blocks. I'll jump out and grab an overnight bag." She mumbled.

"No you won't. We'll both go in and I'll wait while you grab a bag. Your brother's probably already home." He said, still stroking her hair.

"Probably. We shouldn't interrupt them though." She said as she shifted in her seat.

"What? Who would we be interrupting?!" Adam asked. What she was saying was making him a bit jumpy.

"Stella and Mac. He's brought her home the past couple of weeks." She said as she sat up. She suddenly realized her mistake. "Oh shit! Mac said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She said banging her head against her hand.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Your secret's safe with me." He said kissing her forehead, sending electric shocks through both of them.

They pulled up in front of her building and the first thing she noticed was the absence of either Avalanche.

"Why do I have a feeling that they didn't come here tonight?" She asked herself as they got out and walked up to the apartment building.

"Mac doesn't care if I come in right?" Adam asked as they stepped up to the building. She unlocked the door and they walked up to the apartment.

"No. MAC!" She called. A bang came from his bedroom and a moan. "Okay, I'll grab my bag. Why don't you come with me? My room's soundproof. " She said as they scurried to her bedroom and she grabbed yoga pants and a tank top from her dresser. Another moan, louder than the first came from the other room. "Adam, close the door, please?" He shut the door as she grabbed the rest of her clothes and went into the bathroom to get her toiletries.

Adam looked around the room. He saw two or three whiskey bottles in the corner, a balcony with very old cigarette butts on it and a dresser that had pictures of the team, Sheldon's family, her family, everyone she might know. A loud crash from Mac's bedroom followed by another moan brought Adam out of his scanning.

Felicity peeked her head out of the bathroom. "What the hell was that?" She asked as she clipped her toiletries bag onto her duffel and grabbed her laptop off her bed.

"Why'd you-"

"I can't go anywhere without my laptop. I don't feel safe if I don't have it with me overnight." She explained as she put the case together and grabbed everything and left her room. Another crash made Adam wince and Felicity knocked on Mac's door. "I'm leaving! Going to Adam's!" She yelled at the closed door. A surprised mumbled reply came. "Goodbye! I'll be at the lab with Adam in the morning."

"Bye." Came a low, double reply.

"They walked?" Adam asked surprised as the pair walked to his car.

"Apparently. She must've been anxious about getting to use that body butter." Felicity muttered.

Adam snorted. She looked at him and the two burst out laughing. They drove the short distance to Adam's building

"Okay, so apparently, if I need to talk to anyone, I can walk a block in a half to find you?" She joked as they made their way up to his apartment.

"I had no clue boss man lived so close!" He exclaimed as he unlocked the door.

"I bet he had no clue you lived down the road." She said as she stepped over the threshold. "Holy cow. This is like, nerd heaven!" She said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a geek." He said as she looked around. "Here, let me take this." He said grabbing the bag and taking it to the spare room before realizing that his spare room was nothing but a storage room. "Aw, crap. I'll take the couch tonight. My bedroom's through here." He led her to his room. "I'll go get you something to drink. Whatchya want?" He asked as he set her bag down on his bed.

"Uh, I'll just have a beer I guess." She said as she studied the room.

"I hope you like MGD 64 'cause that's all I got. Last girlfriend bought about 10 packs of it and she left two weeks ago." He said.

"Oh, it's no biggie. How many girlfriends have you had exactly?" She asked, following him into the kitchen.

"I don't know. It's sad to say this, but they're just there to heal the pain, I guess." He said with a shrug. "What about you? Ever had another boyfriend since the guy who beat you?" He asked. She winced and he knew he'd hit a nerve. "Oh, I'm really sorry Felicity. I didn't mean to-"

Adam was cut off by her finger on his lips. "It's just-after David, I didn't want to be hurt like that again. Meeting you and seeing the rest of the team has changed something. Maybe I am ready to move on. Maybe I could leave David in the past. I mean, he's dead, as far as I know, everyone else in his family is dead so I don't see the harm in meeting someone. Of course, I think I may have already met him." She added in a whisper as she leaned into him.

"Okay panda, let's get you to bed." He said and led her to his bedroom again. She grabbed her bag and started to change. Adam stood in the doorway and he couldn't help but watch as she pulled on a fitted tank and yoga pants. She turned to face him and he noticed that a good amount of midriff and cleavage showed. He looked down her body from broad Taylor shoulders to her long skinny legs. He noticed a belly button ring the second time he looked her over.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing it's just-you're so- wow." Was really all that Adam could get out.

She sauntered over to him. "Really? I thought I looked fat in this." She looked down at herself with a frown.

"You must be imagining things because you look amazing!" Rolled right out of Adam's mouth and before he knew it she was kissing him.

She broke this kiss. "Good." She attacked him again and they began to battle for control, tongues prodding and hands roaming over uncharted territory.

"Stop, Felicity, we've known each other one day. I don't want you to be another one night stand." He said.

She moved her hands along his now bare chest. "Adam, you and I, we work. Don't you get it? This will be more than one night. I promise you." She said and launched her attack again.

**CSI:NY | Adam/Felicity | CSI:NY**

Early the next morning, before the sun even came up, Felicity was lying awake in the arms of the man she was probably in love with. She turned enough as to not wake him, but so she could see his face and body. As she rolled she realized he was awake too.

"Hey." She said as she cupped his cheek in one of her hands and stroked it with her thumb.

"Hey panda." He said.

"That nickname's gonna stick isn't it?" She asked as she moved her hand from his face to his chest, tracing odd patterns on his barely defined abs.

"Yep. Now, do you want to lounge around 'til 7 or do you wanna get up and get food and go for a jog?" Adam asked as he laid a protective hand over Felicity.

"Let's lounge around until 5, get food after we jog?" She asked, hoping, no, praying she would get more time with him.

"Sure, it is only 3:30." He said stroking her long hair. At that moment, the two of them embraced on his bed, he realized that he just slept with his boss' sister. "I'm dead."

Felicity looked at him. "No your not. I'm not going to let Mac touch a hair on your scruffy little head." She said. She stroked his deep red hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There's no where else I'd rather be right now." She moved herself as close as possible to him as he pulled her in and she curled up in his chest.

"Why don't we go back to sleep, panda." He said as he stroked her crimson-brown hair.

"Okay scruffy." She mumbled and placed a kiss on his chest.

He closed his eyes and held her when he noticed her breathing slow and even out. He kissed the top of her head. _No way man. You cannot go back to this. You told yourself _ "No more girlfriends"_ She's a girlfriend!!_ He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Her naked body pressed to his made him feel more connected to her than anyone else. _What if the boss calls? _He thought. He jumped when the phone rang; Felicity stayed asleep as she mumbled and pressed herself closer to him. Adam grabbed the ringing cell phone off the night stand.

"Ross."

_"Adam, where's Felicity?" _Mac asked.

"Right here, why?"

_"Adam, you answered her phone." _Adam looked down at the phone in his hands and, low and behold, it had a red cover of a skull and crossbones that said "Miss Independent"

"Aw, crud."

_"It's alright Adam. As long as you didn't hurt her, I won't come after you." _That comment made Adam even more tense. _"Calm down Adam. Just make sure she's at the lab by 8. Lagerfeld may have left a message on her phone about not needing her today after all so she only has dance." _

"Alright boss, we'll both be there at 8." Adam said. He waited for the satisfying click and he hung up.

"My brother?" Felicity mumbled, looking up at him through her lashes, sleep lacing her voice.

"Yeah, we get an extra hour. You also have a message on your phone from Lagerfeld? He doesn't need you today so you only have dance." He said as he stroked her hair again.

"Awesome well, wow. It's already 5. C'mon scruffy we're going for a jog in the park, how's that sound?" She said rolling out of the bed and picking up his shirt off the floor and pulling it on along with the lacy underwear she had worn the night before. She bent over to pick up her shoes but Adam had already crawled out of the bed and pulled his boxers on. He picked her up and ran with her. She squealed as he dropped her on the couch.

"No way panda. I'll get dressed first. We don't need me walking in on you dressing again or we won't get out of here." He said as he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She chuckled as she watched him walk away. She sighed as she thought about the night before. _He was so sweet and we fit together. Today, I'll see if he really cares. If my brother notices I have _"The look" _as has been coined by me, and comes down on us, he'll stand up for me._

"Hey, Felicity! Your turn!" He said coming out of the bedroom in what looked like gym shorts and a Star Wars t-shirt.

"Star Wars? Favorite episode?" She asked as she walked into the bedroom and started to change.

"Erm, episode 3 or episode 5. I can never decide." He said from the doorway.

"Mine's probably 3 or 6, I didn't like 5 that much." She said as she pulled on her jogging shoes. She had on a sports bra top and jogging pants. She fished around in her laptop bag and grabbed her black iPod. She turned it on and grabbed her earbuds.

"Hey! I though you were going to listen to me ramble!" Adam joked as she slipped the iPod into her arm band.

"Relax. I have to have music on a jog trip, even if I'm not paying attention to it. Background noise." Felicity explained plainly as she stood up.

"Okay then. Well, I'll grab my keys and my wallet, breakfast and coffee will be on me." He said.

"Caffeine!" She squealed as they walked out the door. The two raced to Central Park from Adam's apartment.

After they finished an hour long jog around Central Park, the two settled on going to a Starbucks, about half a mile from Central Park Zoo.

"That was a lot of fun Adam." Felicity said as they sat down at a small table.

"Yeah, well, I think we both need showers, don't you?" Adam asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. And I probably need makeup too." She said pointing to the bags under her eyes.

"I think you're cute without the makeup, panda." He said poking her nose.

"Hey! Don't poke my nose mister." She said as she flicked his ear.

"Uh-huh. Same goes for you missy." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He deposited the money for the two coffees and the brownie on the table. The pair joked as they walked down to Adam's apartment building.

"I love Guitar Hero! How can no one at the office not like it?! Mac plays it with me sometimes at home." Felicity said as they stepped into the apartment. "Though just between you and me, he isn't very good." She added in a whisper.

Adam started laughing so hard he had to hold onto the couch for support.

"Oh, man, the boss playing Guitar Hero. Why can I not believe that?" He asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "I'm getting a shower, would you like to join me?" She purred out the question. She sauntered into his bathroom and she started to shed her clothes. She turned on the water and Adam walked in.

His eyes scanned her like the scanners at the lab on a fingerprint. _What an idiotic simile! _He thought, while mentally slapping himself. Her skimpy lingerie left little for the imagination and a lot for the eyes. He took off his shirt leaving just his shorts.

"My, my mister Ross. Naughty thoughts." She said as she took off the underwear and stepped under the spray.

"Ugh, Felicity! You'll be the death of me you know that right?" He asked as he waited outside the shower.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get my duffel bag and leave the room before I kick your little ass out!" She ordered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, it's a really fast relationship, I know. I'm trying. I didn't give you much for those of you who knew about "Sarah's New Story" Which isn't many might I add. *looks menacingly at the people who don't review* REVIEW and be good peoples to my story.

No flames please, constructive criticism and comments (good ones) only.

Author spotlight: I think I'm going to do this every time I put a new chapter in. The author spotlight this week is on, _falling into heaven_ !!!!!!!!!!!! She's been really supportive and her stories are great (Flack/Angell WHOOP) Go read and review her stories!!

Kisses!!

~Sarah~


	2. At The Lab and Exposed

HEY!! Sarah's back in the house!! I thought "I need to go ahead and write this chapter"! I need to say this, THANK YOU _messersmontana _and _LacytheDemonicDuck_ for giving me birthday prezzies!!! Happy birthday LacytheDemonicDuck and thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last couple of stories I posted!! Here's your next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own. I do own $50 worth of Barnes and Noble gift cards and $30 in Wal-mart giftcards along with a very VERY cute puppy from my boyfriend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Felicity and Adam had their showers they went to the lab.

"Mac's gonna kill me, Mac's gonna kill me! I slept with his little sister!!!" Adam was beating his head against the steering wheel.

"Mac isn't gonna kill you! I'm only two years younger than him. He was 20 when I left. I've lived with him for 5 years. No one's gonna care." Felicity said, patting his back. "On second thought, people will care but not that much." She said.

"UGH!" He hit his head against the wheel again.

"Let's just go upstairs to my brother and try not to do anything to set him off before I talk to him." She pleaded.

The two got out of his Jeep and went through to the reception area. They walked towards the elevators.

"STOP!" The receptionist yelled.

"What the hell, Sheila! This is Mac Taylor's sister! You gonna stop her?!" Adam yelled.

"Well _excuse me_ lab rat! She has to have an appointment!" Sheila yelled. Flack strolled into the reception area.

"What's up guys, Liss?" He asked casually.

"Detective Flack!" Sheila swooned, surprised.

"What do ya say, Sheila? Why don't we let Felicity have a badge so she can go see her brother." He crooned.

She wrote a badge up for Felicity and the trio went on their way.

"Flack!" Felicity exclaimed after the elevator doors closed.

"What?" He asked casually, as if nothing happened.

"You're married. To Jess. Do you do this a lot?!" She asked hoping to get a no.

"No, but if you came in everyday I would." He replied.

"Both of you, shut up!" Adam yelled. Felicity and Flack looked at him in shock.

She sidled over to him. "That wasn't was what you were saying last night." She whispered.

The elevator was quiet and Flack could hear every word. The look on his face was classic.

The couple on the other side snorted. They looked at each other and busted out laughing. The doors opened and Flack had the same expression on and Adam and Felicity were rolling on the ground.

"What happened?" Stella said as the three tried to make it out of the elevator.

"They-Last night-ugh!" Flack stuttered and then shuddered. He ran for the labs, waving at Danny.

"You two, what happened last night?" Stella asked.

Adam and Felicity turned bright red. "Nothing." The two stated quickly.

"Sure. It's nice to see you not drunk Felicity." Stella said giving her friend a hug.

"I was barely drunk when I got to the party yesterday." Felicity said.

"Whiskey. Five bottles in the...southwest corner of your bedroom. Scotch, two bottles, cabinets in the bathroom." Stella said.

"How'd you-what-huh?!" Felicity just looked at her friend.

"You really shouldn't come home when Mac and I are there." Stella said and walked away.

"Okay, that was weird." Felicity said looking at Adam.

"Very. Let's go find your brother so I can drop you off." Adam said, taking her hand.

"You make it sound like I'm 3!" She said smacking him lightly as they stopped outside of Mac's office. The blinds were drawn and Adam could hear almost identical noises as he'd heard the night before.

"I don't even wanna know. Let's go see if we can find Lindsay and Lucy. She brings her in almost everyday now!" Adam said.

The couple almost ran to the break room where lab techs were gathered around Lucy.

"Hey Luce. Hey there Lucy bear." Adam said as the techs started to disperse.

"You're good with kids Ads." Felicity said.

"I didn't exactly like them before Lucy came. I'm younger than my sister, Sarah. She and Flack's sister, Sam, are roommates." He said, holding Lucy and bouncing her a bit.

"Oh yeah. I remember a time when Sam was still sweet. She was 20-ish when I crawled into my hole." Felicity said.

"Yeah. Sarah helped her after she got out of AA." Adam said.

"Awwww, Adam, my god daughter and baby sister both like you." Mac said from the doorway, a grin covering his face. Stella was at his side, leaning into him.

"I agree." She said.

"Mackie!" Felicity squealed and hugged her brother.

"Hey Liss." Mac said. He squeezed his baby sister tightly. "Okay, you can let go. I wasn't gone that long. It was just overnight."

She let go. "I'm coming out of my shell." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep! Adam kinda convinced me." She said blushing slightly as she looked over towards her now boyfriend, she guessed.

"Really?" Mac repeated.

"YES! Mac, he's convinced me I need to get out more, see the city, see my family, see my friends!" She said throwing her hands into the air.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. What happened last night?" Mac asked.

Adam and Felicity blushed deep red.

"You didn't!" Stella exclaimed sarcastically.

"We did." The two said together and looked down sheepishly, their shoes becoming much more interesting.

"Felicity, a word." Mac said, beckoning to his sister.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, it's short too. I haven't had much time and I decided I need to get as many chapters up as possible DAH!

Kisses and Hugs

~Sarah~


	3. He's Alive!

A/N: I think I'm gonna focus as much as I can on this story and Blindsided because I'm coming up with better ideas for these two. So when we left out happy couple, Felicity was about to be interrogated by Mac. What happens next?

Disclaimer: You ain't getting one, DEAL WITH IT!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mac, he's a great guy and I don't think he wanted to rush into anything but I was hurting and it was the only form of comfort I could think of in the time frame I had before he left and.. and..and... I don't know!" Felicity exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air.

"Flutter, he is a great guy, I don't want to see you get hurt again." Mac said, resting a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"So, why don't you approve?" She asked, whirling around to meet his eyes.

"You're being shipped out to testify in three months Felicity! Adam, he doesn't take leaving well."

"I'm testifying against a dead man!" She screamed and the glass rattled a little.

"He isn't dead Felicity." Mac said.

"What?" Felicity asked, her jaw dropping as she fell into the chair behind her.

"I got a call, from the DA in California, they found him. He was hiding near the warehouse you shot him at. He'd amputated his own arm and there was no infection meaning he found a black market doctor." Mac explained.

"Mac, he's supposed to be dead. I shot him in the shoulder and couldn't feel a pulse. I watched the light leave his eyes after he beat me!!!!" She yelled and ran out of Mac's office.

She kept running straight for Danny and Adam in the AV lab. She flung her arms around Adam and sobbed into his chest. He looked over towards Mac where he was standing in the hallway. Mac shooed him down to the locker room. Adam sat with Felicity until she stopped crying at which point she started hiccuping.

"He.. hic.. he's alive Ad-hic-am. He's gonna beat me again. He's gonna kill me like I tried to-hic- kill him." She said as Adam held her.

"Felicity, I'm not gonna let him get you, you need to know that." He whispered. She nodded her head against his chest. "Good, now, do you want to go talk to your brother or go home?" He asked.

"Just take me home scruffy." She said.

"Okay panda." He lifted her up, bridal style and took her to the garage. He set her in the passenger seat of his car and he got in the other side. He drove her back to his place since she'd left her purse and overnight bag at the crime lab and he doubted she wanted to go back. Mac, her older brother had just given her the worst news of her life. That a man who'd tried to kill her and she'd thought she'd killed, was alive. She was laying on his bed, asleep now. He was trying to get a hold of any of the girls at the lab. Lindsay, Jess, Stella, hell, he'd even get Sarah and Sam if he had to. And if things got bad enough, he still had Kendall's number on his phone.

"Adam?" Felicity peeked her head out of his bedroom.

"Yeah Liss?" He asked.

"I have to go to California in three months to testify. Will you go with me?" She asked, tilting her head.

Adam's eyes widened in shock. "I-California-you-Mac-testify-ARGH!" He gave up as his tongue tripped over itself.

"Adam, I know we've only known each other for one day and that your boss i-is my brother! But, I want you there. You're the first boyfriend I've told since I dated Flack all those years ago." She said.

"You-you dated Flack?! Wait a sec, you're the "Fergie" he was talking about non-stop for about a year and every time he'd bring you up Mac would get uncomfortable." Adam said in a rush.

"Yeah. It worked up until dad died and I shut myself away in my hole. Thank you, for digging me out, by the way." She said, looking up at him, her brown curls shining.

"Welcome. You seemed to have convinced me to come out of my hole too." He said, putting a finger under her chin.

"You were in a hole?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, stuck myself in there when I got here. After my dad, there really wasn't anything for me to do except run." Adam said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Adam." She said and the two embraced. They cried together and Felicity took him to his bedroom. She held him as she let her own sorrows out.

Later, when they'd cried most of their tears, and he was holding her, she asked him, "So what do you say?" Her hands were stroking his scruffy beard.

"What do I say about what?" He asked, breathing lightly into her hair.

She sighed and looked up at him. "About going to California in three months. With me, while I testify." She said.

Adam looked at her and towards hi ceiling, trying to find the words. "Felicity...."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: HA! That's all your getting today! You'll have more if I get the calls (aka reviews) for it. There you go! Have fun sending mobs after someone with Dobermans and Rotweilers.

Kisses and T-Bone steaks

~Sarah~


	4. The Whole Damn Family

A/N: I've left you guys for too long. You miss me? No? Damn, I was gonna give you a story but if you didn't miss me... *people change their minds* oh, okay! Here you go!!!

Disclaimer: Seriously? Seriously? NO!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Felicity..." Adam moved his arm behind his head and jerked it a little.

"Adam, I don't wanna push it on you, I just, you are so _right_ for me. Of course, the last time I thought that the relationship ended very badly but..." Felicity trailed off, looking at him.

"I was gonna say yes. No matter what." He said.

"Oh, thank you Adam!" She kissed him quickly and hopped off the bed.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"Back to the lab. I need to apologize to Mac, don't I?" She asked plainly.

"Of course. C'mon, I'll drive you." He took her hand and led her to his car.

"Thanks, scruffy." She said as they pulled out from the front of his building.

"No biggie panda." He kissed her on the cheek.

When they pulled up to the Crime Lab, Felicity took a few deep breaths before she got out of the Jeep.

"You good?" Adam asked, looking down at her.

"I'm fine, just need to calm myself down before this feeling escalates past panic attack." She said, sitting on a bench outside of the Lab.

"Well, apparently you know how, so, you want me to go inside?" He asked.

"No, I just, need some air." She said, pulling his arm.

" 'kay." He kissed the top of her head.

After about 5 minutes the pair went inside. Sheila made no move to stop Felicity since she now had a pass.

When they got up to the 35th floor, Felicity went straight for Mac's office.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" She said, pulling her older brother into a hug.

"It's fine, Liss. Claire and Stella both would've done the same thing!" Mac said, ruffling his sister's hair.

"I know, I just-I freaked. And I didn't know how to feel, or what to do! I just, ran!" Felicity said into her brother's chest.

"Hey, I got the fight instinct, you got the flight instinct." Mac said, trying to pry his sister off of him.

"Yeah, and then every other sister of ours got the fight instinct too!" She said, pulling away from her brother and pouting.

" 'Every other sister'?" Adam asked from his spot leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, our six other sisters. Carmen, Sarah, Jordan, Aribella, Brianna and Aubrey. Carmen, Sarah, Jordan, Aribella and Mac are quintuplets and Brianna, Aubrey and I are triplets." Felicity explained.

"Christmas must be hectic." Adam said.

"Uh, no. Carmen lives in California making a living as a beat cop. Sarah is a designer who's on tour in Paris and Milan this month. Aribella is a writer in Washington and Jordan is an artist for a Naval Facility in DC. Aubrey owns a club with her husband, Eli, out in Las Vegas. Brianna and her fiancee, Eric, live in Georiga and they own a bookstore and art store. They never leave their jobs, just like Mac." Felicity said.

"Okay, I have four different degrees, and that still made my head hurt. I'm gonna go analyze some DNA." Adam said, leaving the room.

" Did I scare him off?" Felicity asked, turning to Mac.

"Nah, he does that a lot." He said.

Felicity looked shocked. "O-kay." She drew out. "I have to go to dance or Madame Bartane will have my tail." She said giving Mac a kiss on the cheek! "Bye!" She waved, leaving his office and running to the break room where Adam was relaying the news of Mac's siblings.

"Hey Fergie!" Flack said from next to Jess.

"Hey guys! I'm just grabbing my dance bag and," She kissed Adam on the cheek, " A kiss from my boyfriend." She grinned widely as Adam kissed her on the cheek too.

"Bye Felicity!"

"Bye boys! And Jess and Linds!" Felicity said, waving as she walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Tis all you're getting since none of you seemed to be anxious about it. Okay, short notes!!

Kisses and Ballet Shoes!!

~Sarah~


	5. Hockey Games and Hospital Visits

A/N: My last chapter was a lot overdue. I wrote it in July and forgot to post it. Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: Uh huh, sure.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Felicity was lounging on her bed, reading the newest issue of Vogue. Her designs had ended up gaining a whole section in the magazine, thanks to Karl. There was a picture of her with Alessandra Ambrosio, Aygness Deyn, and Chanel Iman. They were wearing her three newest dress designs.

(A/N: Those will be posted on my deviant art . com account. That's I-love-CSI-NY for my username.)

"Liss! I'm home!" Mac called out.

Felicity looked over to her clock that read 10: 45pm.

"What? You bring home Stell?" She asked, walking out of her room and leaning on her door frame.

"No. And so you know, this is the earliest I've come home in over three months." Mac said, setting his jacket on the bench by the door.

"Awh, well, Adam's taking me out on a real date tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." She said, yawning and returning to her room.

"Night sis!" He called after her.

"Night bro!"

Mac set his gun and badge on the bench with his jacket and walked into the kitchen. On the table, card was opened up and a tiny scrawl was written on the inside. Picking up the card, Mac read:

_Felicity-_

_I was wondering if you wanted to go on a real date with me.  
Not something cheesy, like candles or a movie.  
I was hoping that maybe you'd wanna go to one of my roller hockey games.  
A couple of the guys' girlfriends come and I thought you'd maybe wanna watch.  
I'm a goalie, the one with a painted bullet hole on his mask.  
Hope to see you there!  
It's two blocks from my place, three from yours and the game starts at 10 am.  
Thanks_

_-Adam_

"Ah, a hockey game. That's _soooo_ traditional Adam." Mac muttered, setting the card back down on the table.

_**~Adam/Felicity~**_

The next morning, Felicity woke up with her alarm playing _Crank It Up _byAshley Tisdale. Sprinting to her bathroom, she turned on the shower and jumped in.

Mac turned over in his bed. _My one day off, and my little sister chooses to go on a morning date. _

Felicity had already gotten out of the shower and was pulling clothes on. Her green tank top was layered underneath a silver sweater and she was wearing dark jeans. Her black UGGs were stitched in white. She'd done her hair up into tiny drop braids with green beads at the bottoms. Her silver multi-hoop earrings were fluttering with diamonds. Her second holes had green butterflies with actual moving wings.

"Lissy! It's 9: 10. You leavin' soon?" Mac asked. He was making eggs in the kitchen.

(A/N: How humane is that?!)

"Yeah! I do." She said, grabbing her purse and Mac's keys.

"When are you gonna get your own car?!" He called, setting his omlet on a plate.

"Soon!" The door slammed behind her.

"How soon is soon?" Mac muttered to himself.

_**~Adam/Felicity~**_

"GO ADAM!" Felicity screamed from the sidelines. Well, the front yard of Adam's team's captain.

"WHAT UP?!" Adam held up the puck that had been hit toward him.

"That's my boy!! WHOOP!" Felicity was getting into the game. Bigtime.

"And the Zombie Men WIN!" The "commentator", a Brian Hadley, yelled into his sister's hairbrush.

Mariah Hadley pulled off her mask. "I'm a girl!" She yelled at her brother.

"You tell 'em girl!" Lea Ann Torrez said as she pulled off her face mask.

"Okay, fine, the Zombie PEOPLE win." Brian said.

Adam pulled his mask off and gloves and walked over to Felicity, who came running at him.

"You won!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Yep, we won Panda." Adam kissed her on the mouth and set her down.

She nuzzled into his neck. "Great job Scruffy." She said, kissing his clavacle.

"Thanks." He kissed her head, holding her tightly.

"What's wrong Adam?" Felicity asked, looking up at him.

"Last time I was here, I almost got blown up." Adam said, holding her firmly again.

"Adam, let-go. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fi-"

"Liss, you cannot go falling into holes." Adam said, helping her up.

"My ankle." She whined, falling back down after trying to get up.

"You're kidding me right?" Mariah asked, helping Adam get Felicity up.

"Just get me to Mac's car so he doesn't completely eat me up when I come home in a cast on crutches." Felicity said.

"I'll drive your brother's car to your place. Adam told me where it was. Adam, you take her to the hospital in your Jeep." Mariah said, well more commanded.

"O.K, O.K. We're going." Adam set Felicity in the passenger seat and hopped in the driver's seat. He sped off in the direction of the hospital.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yep! Cliffie! and FLUFF GALORE! For the second time in this story. So, you like? Love? Lump? Anyway you slice it, REVIEW!! Well, flame policy stands, so lump it won't be accepted. Okay, go reviews.

Kisses and Casts

~Sarah~


	6. The Sisters Are Coming ? !

A/N: So I left you off cliffie. Hehe. Liss is okay, she's in the hospital but she's fine. Here's Mac being a big brother. And Adam being a worry wart boyfriend.

Disclaimer: *le sigh* Nope!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Adam, I'm fine. Doc's got me on some meds and I'll be in a real cast for 6 weeks and then a walking cast for a month but other than that, I'm fine." Felicity was trying her best to reassure her boyfriend that she was okay.

"I know, just, Mac's gonna kill me for not taking care of you. I'm dead." Adam said, looking down at the ground as a very pissed Mac Taylor came storming down the hall.

"What the HELL, did you do?!" He yelled at Felicity.

She stood her ground and squared up her brother, even from her place in bed. "I fell in a hole in someone's front lawn. I'm fine, compound fracture in my ankle, as stated before, I'm FINE! And stop glaring, you're freakin' out Adam." Felicity said, matching her brother's now softening glare with her own.

"Fine." Mac said, crossing his arms over his chest. "How do you _feel?_" He asked, taking in his sister's odd position.

"Groggy from the meds and my ass is still slightly in pain from the fall. Of course, that's all muscle and meds never seem to help." She said, shifting off any pressure on her right side.

"Okay, well, I called our sisters before I came, they're catching their next flights out. Carmen even got time off 'til next week. They want to come see you." Mac said. "Oh, and they want to come soon again for Christmas." He stated then left the room.

"He's dead." Felicity stated. She glared in the general direction of her brother.

"Oh calm down. I want to meet your sisters, and hope they don't scare the living shit out of me." Adam said, sitting on the left side of the bed.

"OK, I'm tired Scruffy." She yawned

"Go to sleep then Panda." He kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair.

When Felicity was lightly snoring, Adam walked out of the room to the hallway where Mac was standing.

"How she doin'?" Mac whispered. "Yes Sarah. Yes, no, I-okay. I'll see you soon. Love you, bye." He hung up his phone. "That was our sister Sarah. She just got to La Guardia. She must've gotten Symantha to do the show for her." He said, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay, Felicity is asleep right now. She's really overwhelmed even if she says she's 'Ok'. I know what she's going through." Adam said, staring Mac in the eye, blue meeting blue.

"I know you do. She's been this klutzy since we were kids but I can't help but think it might just get her killed." Mac sighed, sitting in the chair directly behind him.

"I told her about the bomb a couple months ago. She didn't seem scared though. It-it kinda scared me." Adam said, confiding his fears in his girlfriend's brother.

"I know. It's impossible to not be scared when she does that." Mac stared forward at the wall.

"What can we do to keep her safe, Mac? I don't want her to get hurt." Adam said, shaking his head. "Hell, I don't even like seeing her hurt. Since this guy is alive, what are we going to do?"

"David is a meaningless scumbag who's gonna do a nickel and a dime in jail for domestic violence. She'll take him down in court and the world will be right again." Mac said, a note of finality ending the sentence.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yep, Mac's right, right? We'll see.

Kisses!

~Sarah~


End file.
